


Castiel's accidental streaptease

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Cas came back from a hunt, and beacuse Chuck blocked his powers, he's human and sweating, so he decides to take off his clothes... In front of a drooling Dean.





	Castiel's accidental streaptease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dears! Here is my second Prompt of the say! A sweaty human Cas and an aroused drooling Dean!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for this prompt! Enjoy!

Cas came back from a very difficult hunt to the bunker, he went downstairs with a very bad mood, Dean could notice he seemed very upset.

“Cas, are you all right?” asked the hunter, the angel jus offered him a tired glance.

“I’m fine, just kind of exhausted, I need Sam to check something, this ghouls were hunting in groups,” affirmed Castiel, he found Sam already opening his laptop.

“You want me to try to track them?” the younger Winchester said, Cas nodded silently, and stood by his side, Dean stayed in front of him, the table was like a boundary.  
Since this new Chuck's Apocalypse had started, they barely had time to rest. And now Cas with blocked powers, he was in human mode. And often in bad mood about it.

Sam moved his finger over the laptop, and informed them about the possible location of the ghouls, Dean and Cas payed attention, but Cas was feeling uncomfortable.

“I hate sweating, I’m not use to… to hot in here…” said the angel, taking off his coat. That movement made Dean 's eyes being all over Castiel’s body. The hunter had to swallow slowly. Those drops falling all over Cas perfect neck, and his forehead, and his cheeks were red, making his lips more pink than ever.   
Sam continued speaking, but Dean wasn’t listening, he was lost in Cas occasional streap tease. Thebtie was the next now, the hunter followed Cas's fingers unknotting that blue, imperfect tie, and he gulped at that exquisite sight, Cas kept cursing because the heat, he was a sexy, grumpy son of a bitch, and Dean was delighted with him. Please, keep going, Cas…

Cas was unbuttoning his shirt now, those large fingers moving slowly, showing more sling… but not enough yet, Dean was sneaking like an aroused teenager, the heavy breathing, and the heart racing… eleven years and Cas was the most hot creature in the entire existence, making him loose control over every function in his brain, body and soul.  
Sam was asking Cas something now, but that didn’t matter, because the angel was still taking off his shirt… and he was wearing a fucking black and tight t-shirt under that. Son of a bitch! He was all sweaty, and he could distinguish his muscled chest and and under that.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The shirt wasn’t there anymore, just that black t-shirt, showing his perfect biceps and forearms… damn!

Something moved by itself down there… Dean checked his own crotch, and everything was a mess.

“All right,” announced the angel, “I’ll go take a shower,” finished Cas, grabbing his clothes, he caught Dean looking at him, Dean smiled awkwardly, and he put a book bidding his crotch. Castiel narrowed his eyes puzzled, and he left.

“Okay, Cas, I’ll let you know when I have something,” said Sam, and he saw his brother checking out Castiel’s ass while he was leaving, and he glanced at the book, imagining the function it was having, he shook his head, averting his eyes to the laptop again, “I really don’t need this.” The younger Winchester murmured,and kept searching for info.


End file.
